xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ziggy
Ziggurat 8, called Ziggy by MOMO Mizrahi and his allies, is introduced as a combat cyborg developed by Ziggurat Industries. He is assigned the task of recovering and protecting MOMO Mizrahi, the prototype 100-Series Observational Realian. He cares for MOMO, who considers him to be a fatherly figure. Ziggy is one of the main playable characters of Xenosaga. Prior to becoming a cyborg, Ziggy's human name was Jan Sauer. Jan was once a Federation counter-terrorism agent, but he took his life at the age of thirty (in T.C. 4667) after the death of his wife, Sharon Rozas, and stepson, Joaquin Rozas, at the hands of a notorious U.M.N. terrorist, Voyager. Technically once a corpse, Jan was revived as a cyborg after his death because of the Life Recycling Act and given a second chance at life as Ziggurat 8, but with his past life memories intact. Ziggy wishes to be brainwashed because of traumatic experiences as a human and forget his humanity. This is in contrast to MOMO, who wishes to be human. Personality Ziggy is calm, collected, and rather serious. At times, he can seem quiet and not speak a lot. Sharon once called him gentle, yet afraid of hurting people who are close to him. It is implied he is lonely or lonesome. Jr. considers him to be cold and emotionless because Ziggy does things with careful thinking and does not let his emotions get the better of him. It is due to his life over the century that he would be considered wise and very experienced on the field of battle. After the death of his comrades and becoming a cyborg (as well as a widower), Jan becomes desensitized and traumatized. In actuality, Ziggy has lived for 100 years with being tormented by sorrow. Ziggy is far from lacking the feelings he had when he was alive, as he was shown to be greatly concerned for MOMO's life from her analysis by Albedo's trap, and he even shows a great deal of anger and hate towards Voyager for killing his family. After much talk from his friends and Juli Mizrahi, he comes to finally make peace with his current life and would be there to protect MOMO and his friends. Background Early life Not much about Jan's early life is known, other than that Sean McCallum is his adoptive uncle and his mother was named Ingrid Sauer. Jan's father, a police officer, died on duty when Jan was a child. Federation Police Jan Sauer was assigned to the Federation police in T.C. 4659. Jan became a Captain in the 1875th Special Operations Command Detachment of the Federation Police Bureau in 4660 at the young age of 23, a unit specializing in counterterrorism. ''Xenosaga: Pied Piper'' The stage of Xenosaga: Pied Piper takes place T.C. 4667, 100 years prior to the events of Xenosaga: Episode I. He and his squad were deployed to the planet Abraxas (later renamed Michtam) to investigate murders in the U.M.N.. These terrorist acts were caused by a cloaked individual under the hacker alias "Voyager". Jan became further intertwined with the destiny of the Zohar when he met the widow Sharon Rozas and her son Joaquin Rozas. Jan Sauer and Sharon developed a relationship which led to marriage. With the help of his squad and Sharon’s medical knowledge, Jan's investigation draws closer to the funding source of Voyager’s murders. This turns out to be Dmitri Yuriev, who quickly utilizes his connections within the government to have Jan and his team removed from the investigation. This does not stop Jan, even after he and some of his subordinates are arrested. Only after the death of one of his subordinates Mikhail Ortmann, does Jan discover that another member of his team, Erich Weber, is Voyager. Erich explains in part his connection with U-DO, before his Voyager alias takes over and lure Jan to witness his wife and son's deaths at the Archon Cathedral. At this point, Voyager becomes the Black Testament, and Jan could do nothing to prevent his family's death. The Black Testament presented an ultimatum to Jan: either to be killed and have his soul consumed by Voyager, or join him as another Testament and live forever. Jan refused both fates and chose suicide by shooting himself in the head with a gun. The witnesses of events that led to his death were Melisse Ortus and Lactis. Ziggurat Industries Due to the Life Recycling Act and Jan being an organ donor, his remains were donated for body augmentation. Two years after Jan Sauer's suicide (in T.C. 4669), his body was fully resurrected and made into a battle cyborg by Ziggurat Industries. He was given the product name of "Ziggurat 8", which denoted that he was the eighth (and final, as circumstances would have it) model in Ziggurat's line of cyborgs. Ziggurat 8 is the model number of Ziggy's body and the general name for Ziggurat Industries' Type 8 model battle cyborg. Different from the consumer models, this body was designed specifically for law enforcement use and features exceptional nerve impulse reaction speeds, resilience, and resistance to bullets. Of course, special machinery is required for its maintenance, and the upkeep costs are considerable. Though Ziggurat Industries has long since closed their now-obsolete production lines in this era of the Galaxy Federation's Realian technology, the individual combat and defense capabilities of cyborgs still trump those of combat Realians, and Ziggurat Industries supposedly still supplies replacement parts to official organizations that continue to choose their product. Ziggurat Type 8 models typically transfer their neural infrastructure from a Realian base body to they inhabit while off-duty into their cyborg body when deployed on a mission. Ziggy, however, remains in his Type 8 body at all times out of personal preference, and does not require a Realian base body. As a cyborg, he does not have human rights as Realians do, and as such is subject to the whims of his superiors. Now Ziggy doesn't own his body anymore and can't kill himself again. Instead of embracing the fact that he was once human, Ziggy is constantly eliminating his organic parts in order to erase his own existence and his memory of his family, and to reduce himself from a person to a mere autonomous object. He asks for memory erasure and for his brain to be replaced with synthetics. His only option is to collect money to "upgrade" all his biological parts to mechanical ones, as a way to truly and legally die. Ziggurat 8's skills include infiltration, investigation and in combat utilizes devastating hand-to-hand techniques and heavy artillery. With a high physical attack and hit point rating, Ziggurat 8 is a good offensive and defensive character in all episodes of Xenosaga. His slow speed can be balanced with accessories, and his weakness to ether is made up for his high HP. ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' In Episode I, Ziggurat 8 is commissioned by the S.O.C.E. founder Juli Mizrahi to infiltrate the U-TIC Organization base Pleroma and rescue MOMO. When first called Ziggy by MOMO, Ziggurat 8 seemed uncomfortable. He suddenly had a flashback of his lost stepson, Joaquin. He remembered that during his life as Jan Sauer he purchased a artificial synthetic dog for his son, as on a police officer's salary could not afford a real dog. Hence, cheaper artificial dogs were popularized as substitutes. The company which manufactured the dog was Nexus (and the dog's model name was "Nexus 6"), which prompted his stepson to give the nickname Nex, a truncation of the company's name. His manufactured name was similarly truncated by MOMO. This may have been the action that sparked Ziggurat 8's response to take on a fatherly role toward MOMO. During Ziggy and MOMO's escape from Pleroma, they encounter and defeat Margulis. During their escape from Pleroma, their spacecraft would have been destroyed by the U.M.N. column walls if not rescued by the Elsa, and so he meets with Shion Uzuki, chaos, KOS-MOS and Allen Ridgeley. Ziggy seems self-conscious of his present body, and shows discomfort when young women see him undergoing maintenance. However he shows trust in MOMO, as he states because of the "purity of her heart". In the Cathedral Ship, when Andrew Cherenkov diffuses into the Zohar Emulator and begins his transformation into a Gnosis, Ziggy remarks how "it's the same, just like that day". This is a reference to the events which happened in his past (Xenosaga: Pied Piper) where Voyager transforms into the Black Testament, harnesses power from the Zohar and transforms into a Gnosis. Ziggy seems to understand some of the events regarding the Zohar, however his general disposition is reserved, and the game does not reveal too much of what he could know of his previous life. In KOS-MOS' Encephalon, Ziggy's past was not shown despite the fact it is stated KOS-MOS sensed everyone's memories, and Nephilim Verum urged everyone to accept the entirety of their memory. chaos explains why his and Allen's memories are not in the Encephalon, yet there is no mention of Ziggy's memories not being there. It is unknown why his memories/fears were not explored in the Encephalon. It could be due to the game's development of Ziggy not being as major a character as Shion and Jr.. In Xenosaga I & II, Ziggy reveals more of his past to the rest of the characters. His only assignment is to protect and support MOMO, yet he accompanies the rest of the party as a support character. During the destruction of Proto Merkabah, Ziggy helps rescue KOS-MOS after Shion's grip of her slipped. ''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' In Episode II, Ziggy continues to protect MOMO beyond the scope of his assigned mission. On Second Miltia, on the way to Juli Mizrahi to return MOMO Mizrahi, Jr., MOMO, Ziggy, and chaos are chased by U-TIC operatives wishing to capture MOMO once again. However, the attacks are thwarted. When Juli performs maintenance on Ziggy, he reveals the reason why he chose suicide was because of the death of his son. They form a connection because of the loss of their children and the resulting painful memories. Despite Juli's sympathy for Ziggy, the cold reality of his state of life is shown when Ziggy is made the lead (on screen) character and he talks with other employees of the U.M.N. Control Center. A majority treat him as old property unworthy of basic human respect. He strongly encourages Juli to be maternal to MOMO. He may also have feelings towards MOMO similar to that of his lost son. This is suggested by the way he is affected both during and after MOMO's analysis. When she collapses, a vivid memory is triggered of Voyager standing over a large pool of blood. During the Encephalon dive, Ziggy relates to Albedo's immortality when he says, "Death is rest for the soul. Who was it that said that? If the body did not die, and the fears borne in the mind just continued to pile up, the world would be nothing more than an eternal prison." During the game, Ziggy pilots E.S. Zebulun with MOMO. Within Labyrinthos, Ziggy was briefly focused in on when the information within Canaan was accessed. He became suddenly reserved and placed his hands behind his back. This could implicate he suspects Canaan might be in some way tied to the mysterious program "Canaan" mentioned by his Realian subordinate Lactis in the past (Xenosaga: Pied Piper). Given this, Ziggy should recognize Dmitri Yuriev and his intent as well. As to why Ziggy does not disclose to the party the familiar connections of these events is not known. He does however, inquire Jr. to explain what U-DO is before they dive into MOMO's subconscious. In the Ω System, Ziggy recognizes that the Black Testament is Voyager. Ziggy sacrifices his cybernetic arm by breaking through a wall for the party's escape from the Omega System. When he is being repaired, Juli Mizrahi asks him to consider lifespan extension. Eventually he accepts, primarily for MOMO's sake but it is also likely that the reappearance of his family's murderer has prompted him to carry on his life. At the end of Episode II he is to be stationed at the Kukai Foundation and remain on call as a bodyguard for MOMO. He also decides to take life extension for MOMO's sake. ''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' Ziggy is among those that investigate Rennes-le-Château in E.S. Zebulun (still co-piloted with MOMO), and he also assists in retrieving KOS-MOS from the CAT Testing Grounds on Fifth Jerusalem and subsequent adventures. During most of the game his part is minor, up until when Voyager tried to kidnap KOS-MOS in the Elsa. After a battle, Ziggy attempts to attack Voyager using a massive weapon, having no effect, asking him about his motives. Voyager eventually retreats after an attack by KOS-MOS, saying they will finish their fight later. Later, after arriving on Michtam and seeing the buildings, Ziggy realizes he had been there before. It was Abraxas. At the Archon Cathedral where Voyager killed Ziggy's wife and son, Ziggy confronts Voyager and the group. It is there that Voyager reveals what he wants: eternal pleasure, and to enjoy his eternal life along with Ziggy. Voyager then fights the party in the E.S. The group manages to destroy Voyager's E.S. Dan, and Lactis ends up tricking Voyager, pulling them both into phase space, destroying them both completely. At the end of the game, Ziggy stays behind on the Dämmerung with MOMO and Juli, to help create a replacement network for the U.M.N. Relationships MOMO Momo and Ziggy have a father-daughter relationship. Ziggy protects Momo after he rescues her from Ormus. He sees her as a kind girl. Example: He let her fix his body because of her "purity of her heart". Voyager The man who killed Ziggy's wife and child. Ziggy hates Voyager. Near the end of the second episode, where Ziggy loses himself and begins firing at Voyager while they were on Omega, Jr. later says, "I've never seen you that mad before." And the two begin a small conversation. Juli Mizrahi One of the people that introduced Ziggy to MOMO, and instructed him to protect her. Etymology "Jan" is a form of Johannes, which is an Ancient Latin form of Ioannes, and in English means John. Ioannes or John is derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (‘Yochanan’) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious." This name owes its consistent popularity to two characters of the New Testament, both highly revered as saints. The first was John the Baptist, the forerunner of Jesus Christ and a victim of beheading by Herod Antipas. The second was the Apostle John, supposedly the author of the fourth Gospel of John and Book of Revelation also known as The Apocalypse of John. In Xenosaga: Pied Piper Voyager’s victims quote passages from Revelation. "Sauer" is a German nickname. In England there were several names for the grave or austere man, including Sterne and Stark. Sauer is the German and Jewish (Ashkenazic) nickname for the cross or cantankerous person, and is derived from the German sauer = sour, from Middle High German sur, a cognate of English sour. Mental and moral qualities were often ascribed to people during Medieval times, with the differences in spelling and pronunciation due to the varying dialects and languages. Sauer and Wunderlich both designated the morose or moody man in Germany. A "Ziggurat" is an ancient pyramidal structure once believed to be dwelling places for the gods. It is built in receding tiers upon a rectangular, oval, or square platform, which housed a temple at its summit. The purpose of the tiers was to get the temple closer to the heavens. The model number 8 could be a play on the number of tiers on a ziggurat. Built on seven levels, the ziggurat represented seven heavens and planes of existence. If there was an eighth tier it might represent the temple itself or perhaps going beyond these planes of existence. "Ziggy" is a nickname (more accurately an abbreviation) for Ziggurat 8, and a reference to David Bowie's The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars. Ziggy actually resembles David Bowie as The Thin White Duke. Jr. suggested in Episode II that Ziggy is beginning to like this nickname, which is a sign that Ziggy is gradually regaining his will to be human, rather than a machine. Despite this change in heart, there are implications that he may not like his former name Jan Sauer, because it reminds him of his painful past. Tech Attacks Quotes Battle quotes * "I will show you what a true battle is like!" * "Watch the enemy closely, and react quickly!" * "Do not hesitate if you wish to live!" * "A worthy adversary!" * "MOMO, be careful. This is no ordinary foe." (During Margulis battle) * "Don't take it too hard. You didn't stand a chance." * "The outcome was decided even before the battle began." * "The first rule of survival is to only think about oneself." * "Perhaps interference still lingers within me..." * "I'm sorry...!" * "I owe you one... thanks!" * "Let's go!" Cutscene quotes * "A cyborg has no rights. I cannot refuse your request. I will analyze the situation and let you know what weapons and resources I need. I don't mean to demand any compensation, but... may I make one request? After my return, I ask that you eliminate the neural memories residing in my brain from my previous life. Add as many synthetic parts as necessary. Thank you." * "It looks like... this is the end of the line. I'm sorry I couldn't see you through this safely. Are you scared?" (to MOMO when they suspect they will die) * "Well, I'm built as tough as I look." * "You may find this funny, but even with a body like this, I still feel uncomfortable about a young woman working on me. Well, I'm embarrassed of this patchwork mechanical body. I'm being silly, aren't I?" * "When someone close to you is in danger, you lose your objectivity. And it almost always ends in tragedy. I've... seen it happen too often." * "Only allow yourself to think of numbers and battle strategy. Don't let your mind wander to the faces or voices of those precious to you... even when it seems cruel not to. Too intense of an interference will overwhelm and ruin everything. That's what I've learned over these past hundred years." * "Eavesdropping is not a very admirable pastime." * "There's no need to play around with extending my lifespan. I'll pass, thanks. I have no desire to prolong things." * "Dr. Mizrahi, this is just an idea, but why don't you imagine you had two daughters? One that passed away, and one that's still alive. Please consider it." * "Voyager! How much longer do you intend to keep doing this? Do you really think this will satisfy your never-ending thirst for power? Answer me, Erich! Now do you think that you've really won this?" * "I know. This time, even I'm going to get emotional. I can't stay quiet after what they've done." (after the Durandal crew is murdered) * "Even cyborgs get nightmares. I tried everything I could to erase it." Trivia *The in-game database for Episode I states Ziggy was born 4637, whereas the timeline that came with the Episode III guide states he was born 4639. *In Episode I, Ziggy may be considered both 128 years old and 130 years old - it depends if you consider him being dead for two years as part of his age. He has been a cyborg for 98 years. *Considering how Jan killed himself by shooting himself in the head with a gun (presumably with a bullet in the brain), it's amazing he could even be revived with his memories intact. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht ZiggyOriginal.png|Concept art. ZiggyCon.png|Art. Song2.jpg|Art of Ziggy, MOMO, Jr. and Albedo with the Song of Nephilim. MOMOZiggy.png|MOMO meets Ziggurat 8. MoZig.png|MOMO and Ziggy in Pleroma. ZiggyInvisible.gif|Ziggy's invisibility wears off. ZiggyMargulis.gif|Ziggy versus Margulis. CyberKick.gif|Cyber Kick. ZigCorpses.png|Ziggy finds a beaten gang at the dock colony. ZigShi.png|Ziggy and Shion find a beaten gang. MoZig2.png|MOMO and Ziggy. MoZig3.gif|MOMO doing maintenance on Ziggy. ZiggyWin.gif|Ziggy wins a battle. Xenosaga I&II Xenosaga717.png|Ziggy and MOMO. C_ziggy.jpg|Ziggy. Ziggy5.jpg|Ziggy. 10a.jpg|Ziggy. CanaanZiggy.png|Canaan and Ziggy. ZiggyVoyagerDS.png|Ziggy and Voyager. Xenosaga: The Animation ZiggyFaceAnime.jpg|Portrait. Zig1.png|Ziggy at S.O.C.E. Zig2.png|Ziggy at S.O.C.E. Zigg.png|Ziggy fighting KOS-MOS. ZiggyAnime.png|Ziggy in the Durandal's park. ZiggyAnime2.png|Ziggy speaking to Lapis Roman. Ziggy_Punch.gif|Ziggy in the Encephalon. Zigg3.png|Ziggy on the Durandal. Zigg2.png|Ziggy fighting Albedo. Poster1.png|Ziggy on the right. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Ziggy2Portrait.png|Portrait. Ziggy2.jpg|''Episode II''. Ziggy_xanosaga_II.png|''Episode II'' swimsuit. Eavesdrop.gif|Jr. eavesdropping on Ziggy. ZiggyEscalator.gif|Ziggy on an escalator. ZiggyMOMOUMN.png|Ziggy and MOMO at the U.M.N. Control Center. ZiggyControlCenter.png|Ziggy's maintenance being performed by Juli. ZiggySpin.gif|Ziggy spinning his hand. ZigJuli.png|Ziggy and Juli. MOMODeactivate.gif|Ziggy comforting MOMO during her analysis. RunToMOMO.gif|Ziggy and Juli run to MOMO. ZigEp2.png|Ziggy staring at an unconscious MOMO on the floor. ZiggyPTSD.gif|Ziggy having PTSD flashbacks of Voyager killing Sharon and Joaquin. ZiggyDive.png|Ziggy prepared to dive into MOMO's Encephalon. ZiggyDives.gif|Ziggy prepared to dive into MOMO's Encephalon. InHerRoom.png|chaos, Shion, Jr. and Ziggy in Sakura's room. ZiggyShootsVoyager.gif|Ziggy shoots Voyager but fails. Vlcsnap-2011-05-05-15h45m40s181.png|Ziggy is damaged by Voyager after finally remembering him. Vlcsnap-2011-05-05-15h46m21s40.png|Ziggy sacrifices his arm to break the wall for everyone to escape from the Omega System. KOSMOSZiggy.gif|Ziggy and KOS-MOS perform Cross Fist. Momo2art.png|Ziggy with the group at the Kukai Foundation. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Ziggy291100.png|Concept art. 040Ziggy.png|Default. C3ziggy00.png|Default (Battle/Field Model). 041Ziggy2.png|Swimsuit. C3ziggy01.png|Swimsuit (Battle/Field Model). ZiggySwimsuitConcept.png|Concept art (swimsuit). CastNormal.png|Ziggy in Rennes-le-Château. CastSwimsuit.png|Ziggy in a swimsuit in Rennes-le-Château. ZiggyChokeTelos.gif|Ziggy choking T-elos. ZiggyChokeMai.gif|Ziggy choking Mai. ZiggyChokeShion.gif|Ziggy choking Shion. ZiggyHeavyTackle.gif|Heavy Tackle. ZiggyHind.gif|Hind. ZiggyIntruder.gif|Intruder. Ziggy3.gif|Ziggy using Penetrate. ZiggyPenetrateBlack.gif|Ziggy using Penetrate on a V.G.S. Eins. ZiggyPenetrateVoyager.gif|Ziggy using Penetrate on Voyager. Zig3.gif|Ziggy in battle in the Miltian Conflict. ZigWin.gif|Ziggy wins a battle on the Durandal. Category:Characters Category:Pied Piper characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Federation officials